


before the storm begins

by pleurer



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “You’re Burnish,” says Lio through gritted teeth, although this wasn’t at all how he expected to find out.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	before the storm begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



> Happy ChocoBox! I was delighted to see your request, so I hope you enjoy this little treat! 
> 
> Canon-divergent AU where Kray's plans for Lio are a little bit... different.
> 
> Title from Kakusei - Superfly, aka Lio's theme song :')

“You’re Burnish,” says Lio through gritted teeth, although this wasn’t at all how he expected to find out. 

Kray smiles at him, eyes closed in a facsimile of pleasantry. The deceptive way they droop down at the edges— that was the reason all of Promeopolis got caught up in his web. “I am,” says Kray. “That’s why I know exactly what feels good.” 

As he trails his heated touch along Lio’s inner thigh, Lio gasps and bites down on his lip, ashamed of the sound. His palms heat up on reflex only to be chilled to below-zero again by the box-like restraints. The twin sensations of hot and cold make his head spin.

Kray knows it, too, the sick bastard. Likes taking his time, making Lio unravel. Lio thought getting captured by Kray would allow Lio to get up close and uncover his master plan, but he still doesn’t have him figured out.

“What do you want?” says Lio. 

“It’s simple,” Kray responds, his voice disturbingly detached. “I want power, and you’re in a position to give it to me.” 

He curls his hand around Lio’s cock. Lio’s hips jolt up, simultaneously trying to buck into Kray’s grasp and move away from the burning heat. It’s too much.

Kray keeps stroking him, as the temperature of his grasp increases, and what pisses Lio off the most is that his eyes are still _closed—_ he’s not doing this to watch. It’s enough just for him to know that Lio’s coming apart in front of him— wrists tied above his head in the prison cell, though he feels more like a private plaything than a prisoner, his self-esteem violated in more ways than one.

The flames flare up again in the palms of Lio’s hands, only to be quickly extinguished. His hands feel like they’re going to freeze right off. That would be less painful, less humiliating than the way Kray is calmly circling his hole with his other hand, making his hole tighten involuntarily as he squirms, already oversensitized.

“The flames,” says Lio once he’s finally able to speak again. “They have a will. They’re going to destroy you and burn you up if you keep doing this. They don’t want to be used like this— can’t you hear their voices?” 

“Of course I can,” says Kray as he inserts a finger rough and dry, making Lio cry out. “Tell me, Lio Fotia. What distinguishes mankind from animals? That would be our ability to obey reason rather than instinct. To harness our instincts for the benefit of the greater good. So no, I don’t succumb to urges. Not my own, not theirs, and certainly not yours.” 

Two fingers, now, and whether the searing pain is due to the friction or the heat, Lio can’t tell. All he knows is his eyes are scrunched shut, chest heaving as he tries to breathe through the pain.

“Although,” says Kray as an afterthought, finally cracking one eye open to look down at Lio, “you certainly wouldn’t know.”

He’s referring to Lio’s hard cock, leaking precome onto his stomach. Because for some reason, being toyed with like this and utterly humiliated certainly isn’t enough to stop him from being _hard,_ goddamnit. 

He tries to turn it back around, fire it as a question back to Kray. “Yeah? Then what are you doing right now, if not _succumbing to instinct?_ You want to fuck me, don’t you? That proves you’re no better than the rest of us.” 

“Oh, you poor thing,” says Kray, deceptively gentle. He stills his fingers inside of Lio, and brushes a hand tender and slow over Lio’s cock, bringing it up to encircle his nipples. “What makes you think I’m going to fuck you? ”

It goes on like that for an eternity— Kray alternating between gentle teasing and hot, merciless torment. Pushed to the edge and held there for more than an hour, it doesn’t even feel remotely satisfying when Lio finally comes, spilling all over his own stomach and soiling his tattered Mad Burnish uniform. A final slight from Kray Foresight to the leader of the Mad Burnish, and all that he stands for. 

He burns with anger. Burns with shame at his own weakness, burns until he can’t remember himself anymore. The ensuing explosion shatters all of his restraints, and the triangular cell he’s in lights up with multicolored flames. He looks up to see that there’s a whole contraption set up for it, pink and blue flames being siphoned into tubes, the beeping of machinery around him— and only then does he finally understand.

“You used me,” Lio screams. “Kray Foresight, you—” 

“Ready the ship for launch,” says Kray, distantly, to his assistant. “We have all the fuel we need now. Thanks, in no small part, to you. The honorable, predictable, Lio Fotia.”

At least, Lio thinks, clinging to the one silver lining, he finally figured out what Kray really wanted. Now, all he has to do is figure out how to get the hell out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted anonymously for a fic exchange; redated on February 21 for author reveals.


End file.
